Such an arrangement is basically known from German patent DE 34 43 897 C2 wherein a conical coil spring engages a friction member with a friction surface provided on the bearing of the pedal lever. This provides for a friction moment of a predetermined value when the pedal lever is pivoted in either direction which friction moment provides for a certain force-travel hysteresis curve for the operating linkage of which the pedal lever is part. With the arrangement shown in DE 34 43 897 C2, the force-travel hysteresis with regard to a friction-free movement is the same in both pivot directions.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement wherein different hysteresis values are obtained for the pivoting movement of the operating lever in opposite directions with a simple and reliably operating structure.